The present subject matter relates generally to an audio amplifier. An amplifier is an electronic circuit that increases the voltage, current, or power of an input signal. Audio amplifiers are used in audio equipment of all kinds such as speakers, hearing aids, mobile phones, home theatre audio systems, etc. In some systems, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts an input digital signal to an analog signal and provides the analog signal as the input signal to the amplifier. Cost, circuit noise and direct current (DC) offset can provide design challenges to the design of the amplifier.